


The Day Everything Changed

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Spencer Reid, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Day Everything Changed

High school sucked.

Best years of your life?

No fucking way.

Freshman year had been hell for both Y/N and Spencer, but after Y/N’s father was transferred for work, the family was forced to move, which meant Y/N was once again starting over with new friends - friends - that was a funny concept. In actuality, Y/N had no friends.

Y/N wasn’t necessarily anxiety-ridden, at least not too badly, but the second her sneaker hit the tiled floor, she panicked, quickly finding her assigned locker and averting her gaze from passing students.

In her hurried race to get to class on time without anyone noticing her, she bumped into another student. “S-s-sorry,” he said. She looked up to see a lanky boy with long brown hair and soft brown eyes. “I’m so sorry. Just trying to get to class.”

“Me too,” she replied. “I’ll see you around.”

The first couple weeks of school consisted of Y/N doing her own thing - mainly going to class and keeping her head down. She’d never fit in before, so she didn’t try to at this new school. Once again, she got relentlessly teased about everything from her weight to her glasses to her shy nature. No one really paid much attention to her save for making fun of her. The only person that didn’t make fun of her was the boy she’d bumped into on her first day. 

Now, she was wandering the halls listening to everyone talk about a dance the school was holding to welcome everyone into a ‘new and successful’ school year.

“Are you going to the Welcome Back dance?” One of the girls asked.

She was bouncing up and down in front of her locker talking to her friends. “Absolutely” Her friend responded just as enthusiastically. “Trevor is taking me and then afterwards we are going to Julie’s house. Her parents are going to be away for that weekend so…”

The girl that originally asked started giggling and sighing. Apparently this girl was going to have sex with her boyfriend after this dance. And apparently it was going to be their first time. And very apparently - she talked really loudly. Maybe Y/N was a square, but she couldn’t help but think that this girl was so young - a sophomore just like her - and she was going to be sleeping with her first ever boyfriend. Trevor had bumped into Y/N at one point and frankly, he seemed like a tool, so Y/N couldn’t figure out what this girl saw in her boyfriend. 

She nearly audibly rolled her eyes as conversations continued on around her. Some people were talking about the dance, some were talking about their relationships, some were talking about sex. It was all too much. She wasn’t sex-repulsed, but Y/N knew she was ace; she just hadn’t told anyone because no one seemed to understand how someone didn’t feel sexual attraction, especially in the day and age of sex sells times infinity. “Bad day?” 

When Y/N looked up, she saw the same boy she’d bumped into at the beginning of the school year. He shrunk when she turned toward him, almost as if he regretted speaking his thoughts out loud.

“Kinda, not really,” she said, laughing slightly as she grabbed another book from her locker. “Not necessarily bad, just realizing that no matter what school I’m in, I don’t fit in.”

The corner of his mouth ticked upward into a smile. “I know that feeling.” He gave her a small wave and said his name was Spencer. She introduced herself as well, and as they walked to class, she told him all about where she’d moved from and why. “Well, we have to go into class, but if you want to not fit in together…I could do that. I don’t really have a lot of friends, but…I-I’d like some, or one, even, that thought I was worth something.”

Her heart sunk a little at his words because she felt them so deeply. “I’d like that. Wanna get lunch together after this class?”

—-

That was the day thing changed. 

They were both still outcasts. They both still got made fun of, sometimes even more so because their nerdiness shone brighter together than it did apart. But it didn’t matter because they could complain to each other. 

One thing definitely hadn’t changed. They were surrounded by relationships and sex. Nearly everywhere they turned, a conversation would be taking place during which Spencer and Y/N would have to listen to people talking all about how so-and-so had hooked up in the locker room, or who was caught making out in the bathroom. “That’s gross,” Spencer said as they switched books. “Why would you do that in bathroom? All those germs.” He grimaced and made her laugh.

“Aw look,” one of the guys in their gym class said, “Maybe the two weirdos will go to the Welcome Back dance with each other.”

“Better than going with my right hand,” Y/N snapped back. “I imagine that’s the only date you could get.” He looked like he wanted to punch Y/N, but they both walked away with a scratch.

Spencer let out a nervous laugh once they were out of his field of view. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“I couldn’t help myself. Wanna walk across the street for a slice and then sit outside for lunch?” Spencer nodded and devoured a slice before they even left the store, resulting in him buying another one. 

“You gonna go to that dance?” He asked. That was out of nowhere, or at least it was until Y/N remembered what the gym class douchebag had said. 

As they sat down on a bench outside, she shrugged. “It could be fun, but I don’t really have a ton of friends, and I wouldn’t want to go by myself. I had one guy ask me out, but I told him no.” Her voice started to quiver; she’d left the door open for further questions.

“Why’d you say no?” He asked, biting into his second slice.

“Ummm…I’m not a fan of relationships…sexual ones. I’m…I’m ace.”

Spencer smiled as he turned to face her. “Really? I-I thought I was the only one.”

Spencer was ace? “Wait? Really? Well then…would you wanna go with me as like…a date friend?”

“I’d like that. I do like you, Y/N…like a relationship. I could see myself holding your hand or kissing or cuddling, but…nothing else.”

She moved toward Spencer and hesitantly grabbed his hand. “I get that. We can figure things out, and at the very least go to the dance as friends.”

“Sounds good to me.” Spencer felt a buzzing in his pocket and took out his phone to see a message from his mother. That’s when he saw the date. “Hey, guess what day it is?”

“October 11?” She asked. “What about it?”

“It’s National Coming Out Day,” he replied. “I’m not really out to anyone else, just you.”

“Actually…me too.”

As he stood up from the bench, he reached his hand out for hers. “Well, your secret is safe with me.”

Smiling softly, Y/N took Spencer’s hand and they started walking to class together. “So how do you suppose we combat all the sex talk around us?”

“I was actually thinking about that,” he laughed. “How about anytime someone starts talking about sex we get really nerdy, like loudly talking about how the original Star Wars trilogy is gold and the prequels are trash? But like really loud so everyone can hear.”

That sounded like a fantastic idea.


End file.
